The Templar Order
The Templar Order is the most ancient and powerful faction in Wertsalpono. Members of the Templar Order (colloquially referred to as 'Templars') are completely dedicated to The Commission, which is the ancient creed of the Templars to use any and all resources available to them to combat the forces of the Realm of Ruin (see also, The Nether). The Templars were once single-minded in this goal to the exclusion of all else; but with the steady decline of the Realm of Ruin, the Templars have turned their focus to Wertsalpono, creating alliances with factions across the land to strengthen their corps and gather resources to launch a counteroffensive to take control of the Realm of Ruin. These alliances have caused the Templars to set up embassies around the world and become mired in bureaucracy and red tape. History Very long ago the Templar order was dedicated to instilling and upholding the Common Laws of Wertsalpono, but after the discovery of the Realm of Ruin at the Templar Desert Research Site and subsequent First Desert War against its forces, the Templars rededicated themselves to a new purpose. This purpose is outlined by The Commission, a creed that every Templar follows until death. Throughout history, there have been zero recorded incidents of a Templar acting against The Commission. After the First Desert War, the Templars were finally able to contain the portal to the Realm of Ruin, and have since opened several new ones. According to the New Common Laws, Templar Knights, Templar Initiates,and (in extreme cases) Templar Paladins are the only ones allowed to enter the Realm of Ruin. Because of this law, artifacts and materials from the Realm are somewhat rare, and a massive black market has emerged for these items. Culture The Templar Order is, first and foremost, a military organization dedicated to the protection not only of Wertsalpono, but the world at large from the Realm of Ruin. Templar warriors are all highly trained and an experienced Templar Knight is one of the deadliest soldiers on the planet. The Templars are not subtle about their capabilities and influence. Since they don't see any other factions in Wertsalpono as a true threat, the only true secrets held by the Templars are the locations of their portals to the Realm of Ruin. Templars are often described as curt or standoffish by those who interact with them. Beyond their desire to contain the Realm of Ruin, the Templars have little regard for the law and are notorious for their willingness to break it if doing so will advance their position against the Realm. The Templar Knight-Commander leads the Templars, and has a cadre of advisers. The Templar Order's rank system has two branches, Knights and Paladins, and breaks down as follows: Templar Knights * Templar Hopeful * Templar Initiate * Templar Knight * Templar Captain * Templar Grey * Templar Knight Regent * Templar Knight-Commander Templar Paladins * Templar Hopeful * Templar Initiate * Templar Paladin * Templar Adviser * Templar Ambassador The Templars will accept any into their ranks as a hopeful, but not all survive the training. Templar Hopefuls are taken to live in the barracks at the Templar Knight Proving Grounds where they receive a year's worth of combat training. Those who graduate The Proving become true members of the Templar Order, and are elevated to the rank of Templar Initiate. In order to become a full-fledged Templar Knight, an Initiate must take a week long pilgrimage into the Realm of Ruin using the secret portal in the Archmage's Tower. Those who don't wish to take the pilgrimage can enter the Templars' diplomatic branch: The Templar Paladins. Paladins focus on relations between The Templar Order and the other factions of Wertsalpono. Templar Paladins are renowned strategists as each Templar must attend at least an extra two years of combat strategy training, and are typically more approachable than the average Templar Knight. Besides the Knight-Commander, most members of Templar High Command are Paladins. Category:Factions Category:The Templar Order